The present disclosure relates to device housing and a method for making the device housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Housings of electronic devices, such as mobile phones, are commonly decorated with decorative layers formed by surface treatments. The surface treatments may be anodizing, electrophoresis, and painting. However, the decorative layers formed by the mentioned surface treatments are not always aesthetically pleasing.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.